


Keep No Secrets (from the World's Greatest Detective)

by Magicnation



Series: TAZ Pride Week 2018 [8]
Category: The Adventure Zone (Podcast)
Genre: Fluff, Gen, Kravitz meets Angus, Smart Angus McDonald, nothing stays secret from our favorite boy detective, really Taako why bother
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-06-18
Updated: 2018-06-18
Packaged: 2019-05-25 01:45:51
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,298
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/14966456
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Magicnation/pseuds/Magicnation
Summary: Angus gets some answers. Taako critiques some carbonara. Kravitz meets a detective.





	Keep No Secrets (from the World's Greatest Detective)

**Author's Note:**

> Unofficially a continuation of 'Written in the Stars.' That work is not required reading for this one, I'm just saying that if you've read it, this story begins the morning after that date.
> 
>  
> 
> **Day 8: Bonus!**

Sunlight streams through the cafeteria windows as Taako and Angus wrap up magic lessons for the day. Carefully stowing his wand in his bag, Angus follows his mentor to the door. “Mr. Taako, sir? I know practice is over for today, but I have just one more question.”

“What is it, Agnes?”

Angus adjusts his glasses on his face, nearly running to keep up with Taako’s longer strides as they cross the room. “Well, I was just wondering, sir, where you were all night?”

Taako stops. “The fuck do you mean, little dude? I was in the suite all night, like the other two dipshits.”

Angus gulps. He’s still learning when a direct approach is the best one, and he’s no longer certain that it is in this case, but he decides to see it through. “Then why did I see you walking through the quad dressed up like you had been somewhere?”

Blinking rapidly, Taako splutters. “ _Been_ somewhere?”

“Yes.” Angus bites his lip. “You, um, you had leaves in your hair and the back of your shirt was dirty. And it was a very nice shirt.”

“All of my shirts are nice. _I’ve_ got a question. Why the hell were you spying on me?”

“Not spying, sir!” Angus cries. “I just, well, sometimes when I can’t sleep I go for a little walk. And last night, I happened to see you, sir.”

Taako narrows his eyes at him. “And that’s all you saw?”

“Yes, sir.”

“Hmph.” Taako puts a hand on his hip. “Well, you saw me in the quad, right?”

“Right.”

“Well, that’s where I was. Hence the dirt and stuff.” He starts walking again.

Angus presses on. “So you didn’t leave the base with anyone else last night?”

Taako whirls on him. “Anyone else? Leave the moon base? What did you see?”

Angus allows himself a smile. “Nothing, sir. But a leaf fell out of your hair as you walked through the quad. Upon examination, I discovered that it was a subalpine larch, which we don’t have on the base.”

“Jeez.” Taako throws his hands in the air. “Can’t a man meet a secret date in _privacy_ anymore?”

“A date! Aw, sir!” Angus bounces in place. “Good for you, Mr. Taako. May I ask who with? I promise I won’t tell!”

“Pff. Kid, if I told you, you’d pee your little pants.” He opens the door to the empty cafeteria and they head inside.

“That’s ridiculous, sir. I developed excellent bladder control from a very early age, I assure you!”

“Okay, wow, TMI little dude.” 

“Sorry.”

“And anyway, it’s personal business, so if you don’t mind…”

“Right. Your secret is safe with me, sir.”

“It had better be.”

 

Across from his boyfriend in a Goldcliff restaurant, Kravitz’ knits his brows together. “You’re telling me a ten-year-old has found us out?” 

Taako gives a soft _harumph._ “Yeah. Found me out, anyway, he doesn’t know who you are. Besides, he is the world’s greatest detective, homie. It’s kind of his thing.”

“Still. Sounds like a clever kid.”

“Too clever for his own good, if you ask me.” Taako twists a forkful of carbonara around his fork and takes a bite. He pulls a face. “Did they even put ham in this? I can’t taste it. Someone needs to lay off the cheese.”

Kravitz raises his eyebrows in amusement but declines comment on the food. “You talk about this Angus quite a bit. He’s your apprentice, right?”

“Yep, and as long as he minds his own business, he’ll stay that way.” Taako pauses, reconsiders. “Okay, as long as he can keep a secret, he’ll stay that way.”

“I was going to say. Detectives aren’t usually known for minding their own business.”

“No shit.” Taako grabs a roll and butters it lightly. “I don’t even know if it’s worth the effort of keeping you a secret. He’ll probably roll up to magic practice tomorrow like ‘You smell of fresh dirt and there’s candle residue on your fingers, therefore you must be dating Death!”

“Wouldn’t candle residue just be wax?” The reaper sets his fork aside and reaches for a breadstick. 

“I don’t fucking know! I’m just saying, it’s hard as hell to keep a secret from Ango.”

“Why keep it a secret, then?” Kravitz says. “If he already knows you’re seeing someone, isn’t it just redundant not to tell him who that is?”

“Because he’s a ten-year-old kid, and you’re a _reaper,_ Krav. Like, that’s some spooky shit to tell a little boy, right?”

“Ah. You’re worried that might be a bit too much mortality for someone his age.” 

“Yeah, maybe a bit!”

Kravitz nods thoughtfully. “Well, you would know his limits better than I. But based on what you’ve told me, it sounds likely he’ll put it together before too long anyway.”

Taako shrugs. “I mean, yeah. Probably.”

“And he’s a Seeker for the Bureau of Balance. I imagine Angus is quite mature and experienced for his age.”

“That’s also true.” Taako sighs. “Fine, fine. How would you like to meet my apprentice?”

Kravitz’ eyes widen. “Meet him?”

“Well, yeah. He’s going to have a million fucking questions, no way am I fielding them all by myself.”

“Um.” The reaper fidgets with his silverware. “Sure. If you want.”

Pulling out his stone of far speech, Taako tunes in to Angus’ frequency. “Hey, kid. You up?”

“Mr. Taako, sir?” The sounds of fumbling can be heard in the background, a hand grasping in the dark, books toppling to the floor. “Um. Yes, I am up. Did you need something, sir?”

“Ango, did you fall asleep at your desk again? We talked about this.”

“I. Uh. No, sir. I was just, um, looking for my glasses.”

“Which were on your desk. You know what, nevermind. Meet me in the quad in ten. There’s someone I’d like you to meet.”

“Really?” Angus’ voice brightens. “I’ll be there, sir!”

“Good.” Taako hangs up. “Alright, Dead Man Walking, you ready to meet the world’s greatest detective?”

Kravitz swallows.

 

Waiting on a bench in the quad, Angus stuffs his hands in his jacket pockets. The night is cool for this time of year. _Even on a moon,_ he thinks with a giggle. He kicks his feet, gazing up at the night sky through the oak leaves overhead.

An unfamiliar tearing sound gets his attention, and he jumps to his feet, drawing his wand. He hadn’t thought to bring his hand crossbow- should he have?

“Agnes? Where you at, my dude?”

It’s Taako, then. “I’m right here, sir!” Angus calls, stepping out onto the path. He can see his mentor now, and a tall, suited figure with a dark complexion and long, silver-beaded hair.

“There he is,” Taako says as Angus approaches. “Alright, Kravitz, this is Angus. Ango, this is my boyfriend, Kravitz.” The wizard dusts his hands. “And now you’ve met.”

Kravitz extends a hand. “It’s nice to meet you, Angus. I’ve heard a lot about you.”

Angus gives the elegant man a handshake. “It’s a pleasure to meet you, too, sir!”

“Taako tells me you might have some questions for me,” Kravitz says. “Why don’t we all take a seat over there and chat?”

“That would be great, sir!” Angus returns to the bench, and Kravitz takes a seat beside him. Taako leans up against the tree and pulls out a compact, inspecting his face in the mirror.

“So, Mr. Kravitz, sir. May I ask what you do for a living?” Angus begins. To his right, Taako makes a noise that is somewhere between a snort and a choke.

Kravitz’ expression becomes one of consternation. “Well, Angus, you see, uh. That’s a good question.” He clears his throat. “I’m actually a reaper. An agent of the Raven Queen.”

Angus only stares. “You’re _what?_ ”

**Author's Note:**

> Thus ends TAZ Pride Week! It was a lot of fun, and I was happy to end it by returning to the beginning (sort of). The beginning of this piece was actually the first chunk I wrote for 'Written in the Stars' but I ended up cutting it because, ya know, focus. So here it is, its own fully-fledged work. Okay I'm starting to ramble but point is, I'm happy with how it turned out.  
> Thanks for reading!


End file.
